wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Riot Silvertongue
Who really dictates the norm? The rulers or the ruled? ⚝Riot⚝ coding originally by ns ♀ | 16 (human) | moondrifter "The world is full of heroes fighting for big causes. But what about those that fight for small ones?" ~Riot Silvertongue Appearance One word will describe Riot, and only one: Unique. She is the only SwiftWing-MistWing hybrid she has ever heard of, and her different heritages mix together to show it. Let's start at her face. It's a face that is kind and rough at the same time, one that cares but has the hardness of a rock all at once. It may not make sense to many who haven't seen her, but those who know her properly see can read her face with the greatest of ease. Her horns are spiraling and sort of translucent, a sort of amber color. It's a strange thing, really. They aren't really completely see-through though, so be careful when describing them. She had them carved into that shape by a rising artist friend of hers, a dragonet named Nix. Riot's horn color is completely natural, unlike the shape. If you were to look in her eyes, you would see two glistening orbs of starlight in the form of eyes. Riot is heterochromatic, meaning she has two different colored eyes. Her left is blue while her right is a dark green. These glisten and glimmer like stars, as I said before, and reveal a hint of her outside personality to strangers. The saying that eyes are windows to your soul is true, you would think if you looked in Riot's eyes. Her head is slim, and moving down her neck you would see that Riot's neck is long and elegant, a little like a swan. Her neck is not super long though, so no giraffe jokes! Going down her neck is a SwiftWing mane that is naturally a vibrant hot pink. While pink isn't Riot's favorite color, she holds a special affection for that particular shade. Stepping away for a minute, notice that Riot's scales are a darker blue, while her underscales are a lighter blue-gray. She has a few stripes on her that look like a tiger's, going from her spine down her sides of the same color. Her body, you see, is slim and lithe, much like a MistWing. Returning to her side, if you examined Riot's wings, you would find large ones, visibly a little too large for her body. As a result of this, Riot flies a little slower than she would, as it is hard to steer at full speeds with oversized wings. The membranes are the same color as her underscales and stripes, reminding you of a moon slightly covered by clouds. She has a few small specks of dark blue on the undersides of her wings, much like a NightWing's "star scales." This is probably a result of her great-great-great grandmother on her father's side being a NightWing. Her family regularly argues if her name was Empress or Nightstar, but that's not important. Riot normally wears t-shirts and leggings, maybe jeans, sometimes shorts, never dresses. Her shirts usually have some slogan like "Who am I? Me." or "Rainbows always change their colors." or even "Wierdness is a formal term. Please call me strange." She always wants more pockets, and often sews them into her garments, making them look even more mismash than usual. Now, on to the last part of her description. Riot overall is not a dragon many can relate to, but a unique, beautiful dragon who makes an amazing sight in her own, strange way. Personality It's hard to capture Riot's personality in words. Some describe her as arrogant, perplexing, annoying or confident. The first thing many agree on is that she has a very intelligent gleam in her eye, and that gleam turns into a full-on glow when she starts talking about something she's passionate about, from favorite foods to political activity. Her passion extends to most things she does and henceforth is very emotional. Her emotions usually run bright red across her stream of consciousness, affecting all her choices. Riot is never bland because of this. Everything she does is a result of her strong emotions, all of which are easy to read if you can see her face. Riot is also very, and I mean very energetic. Like her friend Nix, Riot loves to jump around, energetic constantly. While sometimes she doesn't show it, she is always jumping with more energy than an electrified, sugar-hyped rabbit. Quoting her stepsister Vivian, Riot "Would be a topaz if she was a gemstone. You know, because of how she exudes energy? And how topaz represents electricity?" Yes, I know it isn't the best quote, but Vivian is not as poetic as her stepsister. Riot sometimes comes off as cocky to other dragons, and in a way, she is, almost never doubting her abilities. However, when her judgment is impaired or she's in unfamiliar territory, Riot knows to hesitate. Moving on, Riot, understand, has a wide range of emotions and personality features. This makes her a widely intricate dragoness, and she hopes to become an easily relatable dragon but, to be honest, nobody is sure that will ever happen. Abilities Riot possesses the custom MistWing anesthesia breath, which is weaker than usual, due to her hybrid status. She has wings as large as a SkyWing's, but while this may seem like an advantage while flying or swerving, it proves to be a weakness, weighing her down. She cannot fly very well, but hopes to get surgery to fix it. Riot longs to fly with the SkyWings of Nightcry, patrolling the skies. History WARNING: This may contain spoilers for the upcoming fanfiction Ban This Scroll Riot's history is...colorful. It is a tale of mystery and intrigue, of strange twists and turns of life. Let me start at the beginning. Riot's mother, a MistWing named Cael, pronounced "Kale," was born into the prestigious MistWing family the Silvertongues. Cael grew up on her family estate near Skyreach, just outside of the western part of the city on a medium-sized patch of land where they grew crops and raised cattle and pork. Cael used to spend her days roaming the estate, working on short novellas and preparing food for her family meal-in-a-box service. Her family delivered the right amount of ingredients to other families, ready for cooking. At the same time, a SwiftWing named Umbrus was living in the city of Skyreach. Umbrus spent his days as a Circle member, SwiftWing counsel, sort of. Now, Umbrus was not planning to get married. He was young and had never loved. But he soon would. These two completely different fates collided when they both turned ten years old. Umbrus was visiting Skyreach during a diplomatic occasion where the queen of the MistWings and the Circle met, and he decided to order from the Silvertongue service after the princess of the MistWings recommended it to him. He ordered food and met Cael, who had been delivering that day. It was love at first sight. Cael and Umbrus then had a long and happy relationship. They eloped to the disgust of Umbrus' family and lived on the Silvertongue's estate for five years. Then, as the egg that was to become Riot was laid, the couple moved to Nightcry, where Riot was born. But shockingly, only a year after Riot hatched, Umbrus died of a sudden infection. Cael went into a period of mourning for two years before she married again. Now, even as a three-year-old, Riot wasn't stupid. By the time Uprising was born, she knew the marriage between her mom and her stepdad wasn't going to last. And she was right. Only a year after marrying, Icarus (Cael's husband, Riot's stepfather), was found embezzling money from his company, Kalo Enterprises to buy himself expensive products and was arrested and tried. During that time he divorced Cael, and Riot, Uprising, and their mom went to live somewhere else. That place was Moonfleck. Riot spent her days roaming the streets and ignoring school most of the time. Cael spent most of her years in Moonfleck distraught and workless, her life crumbling around her. Uprising engaged in her own activities. All of that changed when Riot turned 5. At that time Riot was running a gang of children called the Moon Charmers. She ruled the back alleys of her neighborhood with the supremacy of a dictator. Then she witnessed a string of kidnappings happen to her friends and gangmates. She quickly convinced Cael to move out of Moonfleck to avoid being preyed on. So they moved to Silverbay, a city of music and art. It was here Riot acquired her famous Silverscale Guitar, earning enough money from a job she took at a theatre company to launch her first operation. It was at this time Riot discovered Uprising was an Animus. They made an agreement to never use magic for themselves except if it would help them get out of the worst situation possible. Riot played music with her guitar on a street corner and had Uprising enchant it into an electric guitar with no need for batteries or speakers. Riot eventually earned enough money from this venture to rent a small space for her family to live, snapping Cael out of her hazy, unconnected life. Seeing that her own, six-year-old daughter was earning all the money for her family, Cael swiftly applied for a job at a museum. Life from there was going dandy for the Silvertongues. They had a steady income, a small but nice home, and a bright future. There was just one problem. School. Riot and Uprising enrolled in school for the first time, and starting in a kindergarten-level class, Riot swiftly excelled in reading, writing and the other subjects. By the end of the school year, she had skipped up to 11th grade. Riot decided to take classes over the summer to further advance her learning and graduated 12th grade by fall. After this Riot enrolled in an online course to get a degree in Music Composition and Performance Arts and began working on it. During this time Cael decided that the family should move to Nightcry, and Riot happily agreed. They moved to Nightcry, getting a house in a nice part of town near Kami Plaza, and Cael got a job at a small accounting firm. Uprising continued to attend school. Riot spent most of her time forming her own charity organization, the Singing Nightingales Foundation, studying for her degree and performing in Kami Plaza and a nearby theater for a little bit of money. She began getting so popular Uprising suggested that she air one of her songs, "Rebellion," on the radio. Calling in a few favors, Riot ended up doing so, and it was a hit! "Rebellion" quickly reached number one on the charts and the radio asked for more songs. Riot kept supplying them. She had found a career and earned a lot of money, getting enough to buy a bigger home for her family and was asked to sign a contract. Riot accepted and her music was produced across the continent. Meanwhile, Cael had found a new boyfriend, Magnus, a SwiftWing with a kind and cheerful demeanor, who reminded Cael of Umbrus. Magnus proposed to her during this streak of popularity and the couple was married later that year, adding Magnus and his daughter, Vivian to the family. Riot earned a steady income and was offered a scholarship to the University of Nightcry, which she accepted and transferred the remainder of her degree. Now Riot lives happily with her extended family on weekends, attending the University and making her music part-time. Relationships Uprising: Riot truly loves her half-sister, and tries to protect Uprising from her own Animus magic. She helped Uprising compose her first soul spell, and helped her along with some of the tough times in life, including helping Uprising decide if she should use her magic to pull the family out of poverty. Vivian: When asked about her stepsister, Riot answers with a loving tone. Vivian is two years older than her, but they still have a solid relationship. Riot secretly holds a little bit of jealousy towards Vivian because she got to live a normal life. Cael: Riot loves her mom and would do almost anything to help her out. During the days when Cael was workless, Riot often would sing her songs to lull her out of her trance for a moment. Cael was horrified when she realized Riot was earning all the money for the family and feels she owes Riot somewhat. Umbrus: Riot barely remembers her dad but does remember she loved him and he loved her. Riot hopes to one day see him again, but not very soon. Icarus: Back in the days Cael and Icarus were married, Icarus often treated Riot with disdain and sometimes verbally abused her. Riot disliked him a lot but didn't hate him. She was very relieved when Icarus divorced Cael. Magnus: Magnus is the first father figure Riot has had in years, and while Magnus says he understands if she doesn't think of him as a father, she does, perhaps because he understands he can't replace Umbrus. They have a healthy relationship, and Riot has grown to love him. Nix: Nix is a friend Riot met on a trip to Jade Mountain. Riot adored Nix's carved horns and bonded with the younger dragon, and they have a correspondence that continues via email. Feel free to ask to RP with Riot and you will be added to relationships! Trivia *Riot has a cat named Mr. Fluffles *Riot was originally going to be a DeathWing hybrid *Riot is wanted for peaceful protesting in the DriftWing, MudWing, IceWing, and NightWing kingdoms Gallery IMG 7655.jpg|By the amazing Nibby!!! Riotposeyeah.jpg|By me, Moonglider! Use this as a ref! Riot.png|By Dewdrop!!! F725FC9D-ECF0-4A23-BC47-74E665306688.jpeg|By the really cool Sparrow the Skywing! Category:Hybrids Category:MistWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Moondrifter) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Tribeless Dragons